The present invention relates to a device for the manufacture of pressed profiled bodies. More particularly it relates to a device for the manufacture of pressed profiled bodies from a non ascending mixture and consists of a risable and depressable heated pressing tool upper part and has arranged under the pressing tool upper part a movable pressing tool lower part which receives in a hollow space the mixture to be pressed. The hollow space is surrounded with a frame provided with reversible raising and lowering device.
Devices for the manufacture of pressed profiled bodies of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such device for the manufacture of pressed profiled bodies is disclosed, for example, in the DE-PS No. 23 09 975. This device is arranged with a hot pressing tool upper part, a hot pressing tool lower part, and a preliminary pressing tool lower part. The hot pressing tool lower part and the preliminary pressing tool lower part are horizontally movable and act together in such a manner so that they alternate with the hot pressing tool upper part.
Presses for the manufacture of pressed profiled bodies from a non ascending mixture are designed, as a rule in such a manner, so that the pressing tool upper part and the pressing tool lower part are profiled according to the shape of the profiled body to be pressed.
Such a press, possess however, the characteristic that only the same profiled body can be prepared at the same time. If with the same press, another profiled body has to be prepared, then it becomes necessary for the press to be changed over to another pressing tool. Sometimes however, the production capacity of the press for the manufacture of a profiled body is too large and it would be desirous with the same two presses to be able to press different profiled bodies, without having to change the pressing tool.